Stand You're Gonna Run Again
by XxX Warblers Girl XxX
Summary: Singer song writer Hunter Clarington comes back to his home town Lima Ohio to find his passion again. Sebastian Smythe was just an average seventeen year old with big dreams, but first he has to get away from his evil stepfather and step siblings. When they meet for the first time... it might be the last. Title changed from Someday
1. Prologue

Stand You're Gonna Run Again

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs mentioned.

Summary: Singer song writer Hunter Clarington comes back to his home town Lima Ohio to find his passion again. Sebastian Smythe was just an average seventeen year old with big dreams, but first he has to get away from his evil stepfather and step siblings. When they meet for the first time... it might be the last.

**Warning: **Language, Abuse, and several other things

~Sebastian's Pov~

"Sebastian! Where the hell is my shirt?" my step brother Puck yelled. I groaned loudly before rolling out of my rock hard bed. Looking around my drab room I saw a laundry basket in the middle of my room. I quickly picked out one of Puck's t-shirt and ran towards his room in the main part of the house. Once I reached his room I knocked on his door. Puck slammed it open and hit me in the face. I groaned in pain as I hit the floor.

"You idiot! Look what you've done! You put a wrinkle in my shirt!" Puck kicked me in the stomach. I felt bile rise in my mouth, but I quickly forced it back down. I slowly picked myself up off the floor.

"I-I can iron it if you want," I said quietly. Puck just spat on me.

"I'll wear it like that you're wasting my time I have to impress Quinn," he yanked the shirt out of my grip. He slammed the door in my face. I winced in pain as I stood up straighter. Walking down the hallway I walked to my other step brother's bedroom.

"Dave, it's time to get up," I said as I entered the room. Dave slammed the door behind me and pinned me up against it. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I quickly responded once he started to pull on my hair. We separated. Breathing heavily Dave began to suck on my neck.

"D-Dave," I moaned. He smirked.

"Please," I begged, "Lie to me." Dave looked into my eyes.

"I love you," he grabbed my head and forced me to kiss him again. Dave began to pull at my clothes.

"Dave, Dave, stop please we have school soon," I pleaded. He frowned at me.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you," he growled. I nodded and scrambled out of the room. I sprinted back towards me part of the house and quickly changed into a pair of gray skinny jeans, a green plaid button up shirt, and a pair of ratty old black converse. I ran back towards the main part of the house and started making breakfast. I started humming to myself as I cooked. Puck and Dave came in a few minutes after I started.

"What's that?" Puck asked. I gave him a questioning look, but otherwise kept quiet.

"Answer me when I talk to you bitch!" Puck growled as he advanced towards me.

"W-what are y-you talking a-bout," I stuttered. Dave glared at me from his spot at the island.

"The hicky on your neck," Puck said. I slapped a hand over my neck quickly.

"Oh god how the hell am I going to hide this," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Who gave that to you?" Dave asked even though he already knew the answer. I thought quickly.

"Jeremiah," I said a little faster than I would have liked. Puck instantly started laughing.

"The slut?" he managed to say through his laughter. I glanced at the floor. Puck stopped laughing when I didn't answer him.

"Answer me Smythe," he growled. I nodded at him not really trusting my voice at that moment. My step father William Schuester walked into the kitchen.

"Sebastian, I need you home directly after school. There is someone important coming over tomorrow and I need this place spotless," he ordered. I nodded mutely. My step brothers started to snicker. I quickly fixed the plates for breakfast and laid them out in front of my father and brothers. They instantly dug in. I felt sick at the sight of them. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out. There was a text from my best friend Jeff. _'Hey Kurt and I are almost there… are you ready?' _I looked over at the table. It was a complete wreck. _'I have to clean up the kitchen then I'll be ready to go. You guys really don't have to come pick me up I'm fine with walking or skateboarding.' _I quickly replied.

"Who are you texting?" my step father growled in my ear. I whipped around towards him.

"M-my f-fr-riends," I stuttered out. He smacked me.  
"Once again who are you texting?" he yelled.

"J-jeff," I stuttered quietly.

"Oh so they haven't left your pitiful ass on the street yet," he mocked. I kept my eyes on my feet.

"Well?" he inquired.

"No sir they haven't," I muttered. He glared at me for a split second before smacking me harshly.

"Why isn't this kitchen clean?" He screamed in my face. I immediately started to clean off the table. Cleaning quickly I heard a car roll up outside. I put the dish rag down and wordlessly ran towards the door.

"Sebastian! Where the hell are you?" my step father yelled. I froze at the door. He grabbed me harshly. I let out a sharp yelp. He slammed me up against the wall.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he growled. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that I could let out was a loud whimper.

"S-school," I finally chocked out. He glared. Suddenly my face met the clean white marble. I coughed a little. Blood splattered onto the marble. My step father started kicking me in the stomach. Jeff shot out of the car and ran over to the door. I waved him off, but he ignored me. Jeff ran into the house and pried my father off of me. He shoved Jeff up against the wall. Jeff made a choking noise.

"Please, stop!" I ran over to the two of them and pulled my father's hands off of Jeff. We got away from him finally. Jeff and I sprinted towards Kurt's car. We hurriedly got in the car. Kurt started driving off towards school. I finally let the tears I'd been hold back all morning fall down my face. I let out a chocked sob. Jeff ran his fingers through my hair as I cried. After what had felt like a year I stopped crying. Kurt looked from the road to the two of us in the backseat. We had this unspoken agreement never to talk about what happens in my house. Kurt looked back towards the road and drove into the school parking lot. Tons of students surrounded a black hummer. I didn't care it actually made it easier to get to class this way. Jeff, Kurt, and I ran towards the building. Where hell was awaiting us.

~!~

Ok so this a prologue of a new story I want to work on. I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I promise I'll update Is Your Joke Still Funny as soon as I can!

Please Review!

~XxX Warbler's Girl XxX


	2. Blame the Bully

Stand You're Gonna Run Again

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs mentioned.

Summary: Singer song writer Hunter Clarington comes back to his home town Lima Ohio to find his passion again. Sebastian Smythe was just an average seventeen year old with big dreams, but first he has to get away from his evil stepfather and step siblings. When they meet for the first time... it might be the last.

**Warning: **Language, Abuse, and several other things

_~Recap~_

_Jeff, Kurt, and I ran towards the building. Where hell was awaiting us. _

~Hunter's Pov~

I was surrounded by annoying fan girls, and it sucked.

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter!" a burnet girl yelled in my face. I backed away scared for my wellbeing.

"I hate you," I told my manager and best friend Nick Duval.

"No way you can't hate me. Blame Blaine he's the one who wanted you to go on the TV. I was all for doing this quietly," Nick said from my right. Nick has been my best friend ever since I was nine. We met at a community theater show… hate to say it but it was the best time I had on that stage.

"No way! Blame Nick not me!" Blaine whined from his spot on my left. I chuckled at the two of them.

"Move it or lose it!" Nick yelled over the crowed. The people moved to the side so we could walk through. Once we entered the school building I walked towards the lockers. I saw a group of guys hanging around the lockers. I stared at the tallest boy, he was lanky, had brown hair, and the most gorgeous eyes. Several people walked by the boys. Two of the football players shoved the tall boy and his blonde friend. They slammed against the lockers with a loud thud. Nick winced visibly. I just stared at the taller boy as he slid down the locker and pulled his knees into his chest. His blonde haired friend and the other brown haired boy knelt down next to him. The tall boy put his hand over his eyes.

"Hunter, do you want to check it out?" I heard Blaine ask as he put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded mutely. We walked over to the guys.

"Hi, um," I said. The three boys jumped. The taller boy's eyes widened. He stood abruptly.

"I promise if you don't beat us we'll do your homework, promise," he rambled. I gave him a curious look.

"I don't want you to do my homework. I just wanted to make sure you were ok," I told him. The boy look relieved.

"We're fine, now if you'll excuse us," he said smoothly. He walked past the three of us. Another football player came up to him and threw a slushy in his face. He put his hands over his eyes.

"Shit," he muttered. The blonde boy ran over to him.

"Sebastian, are you alright?" he asked quickly. The boy, Sebastian, nodded.

"Do you have clothes in your locker?" the other brown haired boy asked. Sebastian shook his head yes.

"Ok, Kurt, go and get his clothes. I'll go and help Sebastian get this crap off of him," the blonde ordered. He led Sebastian towards the bathroom. The other boy, Kurt walked past us a few moments later carrying some clothes. Nick, Blaine, and myself shared an astonished look.

"That was- who does that to a person?" Blaine growled. I just looked back towards the bathroom wanting Sebastian to come back.

"Come on Hunt, we've got class," Nick pulled on my arm and led me towards our first class.

~Sebastian's Pov~

I held back a whimper as I started washing the slushy out of my eyes.

"How could I do that?" I cried. Jeff looked over at me.

"Could do what?" he asked his attention solely on me.

"Make a fool of myself in front of Hunter Clarington. He probably thinks I'm a freak who gets bullied now," I muttered. Kurt suddenly came in with my clothes. I quickly washed out my hair, with the help of Jeff of course. Pulling on my blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans I slipped on a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I spun around showing Kurt and Jeff.

"I have to say Sebastian dearest you look rather dashing," Jeff said in a British accent. I laughed at him.

"We got him to laugh!" Kurt exclaimed. My two best friends high fived. We walked out of the bathroom and to our first period.

~Time Skip~

It was finally the last period of the day… study hall. Everyone wanted to sit next to Hunter… well everyone except Kurt, Jeff, and myself. We sat at the back of the classroom.

"Do you mind if we sit here? We got kicked out of seats over near Hunter," I heard a voice say from above me. I looked up to see Nick Duval and Blaine Anderson.

"O-of course," I said quietly. The two flashed a smile at me before sitting across from Kurt, Jeff, and myself.

"So what are your guy's names?" Nick asked us. Jeff's smile widened.

"I'm Jeff Sterling," Jeff blushed. I internally sniggered at him.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt introduced. Blaine just kept staring at him like he was a god or something like that.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe," I said calmly. Nick and Blaine stared at me.

"Hunter's wanted to talk to you all day," Nick said. I gave him an odd look.

"Why?" I asked. Blaine nudged Nick.

"He's been curious about how long you've been bullied. We all are," Nick answered. My breath hitched in my throat. Jeff's eyes went wide. Kurt choked on his water. Jeff was the first to recover from the shock.

"Um sorry we can't talk about it." Nick gave him a worried glance. Kurt, Jeff, and I stared at each other in unspoken agreement.

"Sorry, it's just that we don't like talking about it," Kurt said. I nodded in agreement. The bell rang.

"It was nice meeting you," I said before running off. I had to be home immediately. Once I was outside I hoped on my skateboard and rode home. When I arrived at home I was met with a beer bottle being thrown at my arm… it made its mark. I gasped as I felt warm blood drip down my arm. Quickly throwing off my white top I examined the cut. My step father stomped over and grabbed my arm.

"That was for running off this morning, and this is for being late," he hit me with his belt. I winced as it hit my back.

"When Dave and Puck get home you are going to get punished, and they will get to pick the punishment. You understand me?" he growled in my ear.

"Y-yes s-sir," I stuttered. I swallowed the lump in my throat when he gave me a sadistic smile. I heard a car pull up in the driveway… no not now it was too soon. I internally begged myself that it was someone else or the mail man.

"They're home," I swore quietly as Puck and Dave walked into the house.

~!~

Here's the second installment of Someday! Hope you all enjoyed it!

~XxX Warbler's Girl XxX


	3. Runaway

Stand You're Gonna Run Again

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs mentioned.

Summary: Singer song writer Hunter Clarington comes back to his home town Lima Ohio to find his passion again. Sebastian Smythe was just an average seventeen year old with big dreams, but first he has to get away from his evil stepfather and step siblings. When they meet for the first time... it might be the last.

**Warning: **Language, Abuse, and several other things

A/N: Ok I've totally changed up the plot line… yeah it's a little hectic right now. But it will still be like this it just won't be based off of the Cinderella based movies! Hope you enjoy!

_~Recap~_

"_They're home," I swore quietly as Puck and Dave walked into the house. _

~Sebastian's Pov~

Puck and Dave entered the house. I whimpered involuntarily at the thought at what was going to happen soon. I could still feel the sticky warm blood drip from my arm. Once Puck and Dave entered the living room I saw they weren't alone. I also began to notice my blood was staining the white marble.

"Please," I whispered to my step father, "Please let me clean up the blood I don't want it to stain the floor." He nodded in agreement before shoving me towards the kitchen. I grabbed a wet towel and a first aid kit. Rushing back into the living room I started to clean up the blood before our guest could see it.

"Boys," my step father called, "Why don't we go and talk really quick. Hunter, would you and your friends mind waiting?"

"Not at all," Hunter's smooth voice filled the room. I was scrubbing harder trying to get the blood off of the floor. Puck, Dave, and my step father walked right behind me. Puck kicked my back. My face slammed against the marble. Putting a hand under my nose I tried to stop the blood from gushing out.

"Whoops, sorry," Puck feigned innocence. I could feel Hunter's stare on me. I ran into the kitchen to try and stop the bleeding. Turning on the water I put my hands under the tap to clean off my hands. I could hear my step father's thunderous voice.

"How dare you!" he screamed. I could only imagine what he was screaming about. I heard one of the boys in the living room shift or get up off the couch. Before I had the time to go in there to clean up the rest of the blood my face was shoved into the sink which was now full of pink water. I gasped as I struggled against the person's grip. I couldn't get a breath in without breathing in a mixture of blood and water. I felt the person loosen their grip. Pulling my head out of the water I was shoved back into the water.

"Stop!" I heard a familiar voice yell. The hands were pried off of my neck and head. I quickly pulled my head out of the water and started coughing violently. Pulling my knees into my chest I started to cry into them. I heard shuffling from around the room. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up at the person… it was Hunter. I immediately stood up and tried to run. Hunter grabbed my arm. I held back a whimper in pain that wanted to escape my throat. He pulled his hand away his face looked horrified. His fingers were covered in blood. My throat instantly tightened.

"S-Seb-bastian, what's this?" Hunter's eyes were wide. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but I found it impossible.

"Sebastian!" I heard my step father yelled. I looked at him with wide eyes. He was practically shaking from rage.

"Has your little habit gotten out of control?" he sneered. I didn't answer. Hunter's face contorted in confusion.

"What habit?" he asked. My step father stared with a sadistic smirk on his face. He grabbed my arm and showed Hunter my arm.

"His cutting addiction."

"What?" I whispered. My step father elbowed me in the side. "I don't," Hunter just gave me a disapproving glance. Nick and Blaine just stood off to the side doing nothing to get into the fight. I just felt defeated… like I couldn't do anything…helpless… worthless… frozen. Hunter backed away. Nick and Blaine looked at him for instruction.

"L-let's go," he stammered. Nick, Blaine, and Hunter left the room. Moments later I heard the front door close. I knew I was screwed.

"Sebastian," my step father snarled. I looked at the door longing for it to be closer. "Come here," he barked. I ran out of the room towards the front door. I heard thundering footsteps behind me.

"Sebastian! Get back here!" Puck yelled. This made me run faster. Throwing open the door I sprinted down the drive way. I kept running until I reached the street. Looking behind me I saw that Puck hadn't followed me out of the house. I looked around at the neighbors houses checking to see if they were all inside… they all were. I looked back at the house one last time and I realized once I left there was no turning back… and I was strangely ok with it.

~!~

Ok! This chapter is short sorry! I've also combined two of my story ideas.. The A Team and Someday (original idea) Please review!

~XxX Warbler's Girl XxX


	4. New York

Stand You're Gonna Run Again

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs mentioned.

Summary: Singer song writer Hunter Clarington comes back to his home town Lima Ohio to find his passion again. Sebastian Smythe was just an average seventeen year old with big dreams, but first he has to get away from his evil stepfather and step siblings. When they meet for the first time... it might be the last.

**Warning: **Language

A/N: PLEASE READ: Ok! So I'm wanting to change the name of this story can anyone give me any ideas. Please PM or review them to me please!

_~Recap~_

_I looked back at the house one last time and I realized once I left there was no turning back… and I was strangely ok with it._

~Hunter's Pov~  
Once I left the Shuster's house I realized I had made a huge mistake. I stopped walking out towards my car.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" Nick asked. I heard a loud yelling coming from the house. I looked back at the house.

"Nick, I don't think he cut himself," I said. Nick nodded in agreement.

"What do you think happened them?" Blaine asked. I thought for a moment.

"I think his father did it," I told him. Nick looked at me.

'That's how he knew Sebastian had the cut!" Nick exclaimed. I stared at the large house. Watching as a shadow ran through the house I pulled Blaine and Nick with me towards the bushes. I watched as Sebastian ripped open the door and run out into the street. That was the last time I saw Sebastian Smythe that week.

~Sebastian's Pov~  
I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed in Jeff's number.

"_Hello?" _he asked.

"I did it. I'm finally free," I said. Jeff gasped loudly.

"_You didn't," _he said warily.

"I did," Jeff groaned.

"_Where are you now?" _Jeff asked. I smirked.

"On my way to the bank."

"_You're not." _

"I am. If you want out I'm leaving to New York tonight at eleven," Jeff was silent.

"_I'm in. What do I need to bring?" _

"Clothes, food, blankets, some money, also did I leave any clothes at your house that you could bring?"

"_Of course. You've been planning this forever. I'll meet you at the bus stop at eleven alright?"_ I nodded but soon realized that he couldn't see me.

"Yeah see you then."I hung up the phone. I walked into the bank and walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Hello, mam I would like to extract all of my money from my account," I told the lady. She nodded.

"What's the account name under?" she asked.

"Smythe," I answered quickly. She opened the box of money and grabbed out a huge wad of hundred dollar bills and my mother's necklace.

"Thank you so much mam," I said as I left the bank. Once I left the bank I started to walk the long street towards the bus stop. Checking my phone I saw that it was 10:46 I picked up my pace and within the next five minutes I was at the bus stop. I saw Jeff standing off to the side.

"Jeff," I said once I got to him. He looked up at me.

"Oh my god, Seb, what happened?" he asked. Jeff caressed the bruise on my face.

"Nothing," I said quickly. Jeff just sighed.

"Sebastian, we're going to New York together. Don't you think it's time I know the whole story?" he asked with a frown on his face. I looked into his eyes.

"Yes, it is I'll tell you once we get onto the bus alright," I told him seriously. We waited till the bus came by. Going into the bus Jeff and I sat in the back of the bus.

"Ok, so do you want to tell me now?" Jeff asked. I nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Ok well it started with a happy family. My family was completely happy until I turned eight that's when my dad died. He was on his way to picking me up from a friend's house and he got hit by a drunk driver. My mother became completely miserable. That's when she met William Schuester. I was nine when they got married. My mother got diagnosed with cancer when I was ten. She had stage four cancer and they couldn't do anything for her," I choked on a sob that ripped through my throat, "She died two weeks later. She left me with him and his idiotic children. When I was eleven he moved us out of my mom's house and into a huge mansion. I was forced to clean every time something got messy, and if it wasn't perfect I went to bed without eating and a slap or two. I always did it without complaining or crying. It wasn't bad at all. That was until I talked back for the first time. I was sarcastic to him and he beat me for what felt like an hour. I was put in the hospital. I ended up with eleven broken ribs, a broken arm, and a crack in my skull. They never asked how it happened. When I got back to the house I was still forced to cook, clean, and provided for myself. Most of the time I was deprived from food and I ended up being thirty pounds under weight. I remember being sent home from school because I didn't pass my physical. I was thirteen when Puck and Dave decided to be mean to me. Puck hit me a lot and was a tattle tale. He made me get hit when I didn't do anything wrong. Dave he um," a couple tears fell down my face. Jeff immediately noticed and wrapped him arms around me. "He started sexually abusing me… one time his dad caught him kissing me and blamed it on me. I remember everything. Every move every touch… I never want to be touched like that ever again… unless it's with someone I love and trust. I'm afraid that they'll come find me. That I'll be dragged back to that hell hole," I broke tears started to flow freely down my cheeks.

"Sebastian," Jeff's voice was thick, "I'm so sorry you had to live through that, but it's all over. We'll start over brand new. It'll just be the two of us." I smiled at him.

"Jeff, you're my best friend, you know that right," Jeff hummed in agreement. "Well my grandparents left me an apartment in New York because they always knew I would end up there, and I want you to be my roommate," I said. Jeff's eyes widened.

"You're serious?!" he almost yelled. I nodded. Jeff hugged me tighter.

"Of course I will!" he cheered excitingly.

~!~!~!~!

End of chapter 3! Ok so here's my situation. In ten days I'm leaving the country for three weeks… so I won't be able to update much while I'm in Europe I'll try to write a whole ton of chapters and post them when I have the time! I promise I won't leave or stop these stories!

~XxX Warbler's Girl XxX


	5. Three Years Later

Stand You're Gonna Run Again

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs mentioned.

Summary: Singer song writer Hunter Clarington comes back to his home town Lima Ohio to find his passion again. Sebastian Smythe was just an average seventeen year old with big dreams, but first he has to get away from his evil stepfather and step siblings. When they meet for the first time... it might be the last.

**Warning: **Language

_~Recap~_

"_You're serious?!" he almost yelled. I nodded. Jeff hugged me tighter. _

"_Of course I will!" he cheered excitingly._

~Sebastian's Pov~

_June, 22_

_So most of the time we never remember much about our past, but I remember every little detail. Well I try not to, but it usually comes back like a vivid nightmare. For the last three years I've been living with the fear that someone from my past would come and drag me back to that hell hole. There are posters everywhere of Jeff and me, and it terrifies me every time someone comes and asks if we've seen the missing boys from Lima Ohio. We've changed a lot… we had to if we were going to become unrecognizable. Jeff changed his name to Riker, it was odd once I started calling him that, it was almost like talking to a stranger for the first few months. His hardest part was dying his hair he eventually put black streaks in his hair. Dying my hair had been easy; it was now a shade lighter. The hardest part and probably the most painful for me was changing my name. My mother had named me Sebastian and I didn't want to get rid of the last piece I had of her. I eventually, with the help of Jeff of course, changed my name to Grant. It was my grandfather on my mother's side name, and Jeff said it suited me nicely. Once we got to New York we finished high school and we both are in college now, on scholarship. We both have steady jobs, Riker works at a fancy restaurant and I work at Starbucks. Yeah I know it's not ideal, but it pays the rent money. I know what you're thinking that Riker gets most of the money, but I make sure I pay half of it, and he has extra money to spend. We both go to NYADA. I had magically gotten in somehow. When I was little my dream was to be on Broadway, and NYADA is helping me fulfill that dream. I really don't believe I'll make it because there are other things I need to worry about. Three years ago I never believed I would make it out of that hell hole… that I never would be able to fulfill my dreams of singing on a stage. Riker got into NYADA for his dancing and singing ability. He really wants this for himself, but I'm not sure what I want anymore. Well I know I want to survive in this world, but I don't know what type of job I want. Everything for me is so confusing now, I wish my mother was still around then none of this would have happened. If my family had stayed happy I wouldn't be living in fear with a new identity, but people say everything has happened for a reason. And I still can't find the reason for this happening. _

_-Always,_

_S.S_

I closed my notebook and pushed my chair away from the small desk. Sighing in deeply I heard the door open.

"Grant, guess what?" Riker asked. I turned towards him.

"What?" I asked him. Riker just smiled.

"Hunter has a concert coming here and Kurt and Blaine are going to be singing a duet for the opening act. Do you want to go?" Riker asked. I just looked down at my lap.

"If you want to go we will," I said quietly.

"Grant, come on tell me what's wrong?" Riker said worriedly. I just got up from the chair.

"I want to see Kurt, but I'm scared of running into Hunter again. He still probably thinks I have an evil family and that I still cut myself," I muttered. Riker put his arm around me.

"I want to see Kurt too, but if you don't want to go we can stay here and have a movie night," Riker said. I just smiled.

"If you really want to go we will. I want to go see Kurt, we don't look anything like we used to," I mused. Riker just jumped for joy and hugged me tightly.

"Great! The concert is tomorrow!"

"Wait, how are we going to get tickets?" I asked him.

"I may have already got us tickets," Riker said sheepishly. I smiled at him, but hit him upside the head anyways.

"Come on man, really? You had to mess with the hair?" Riker smoothed his hair down. I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Of course I did, but I don't know how I did it. You put way too much hair spray in your hair," I wined. Riker laughed.

"I have too, or else the wind would mess it up!"

"You necessarily don't have to. You could live with messy hair some guys find that sexy!" I said. Riker blushed brightly.

"Do you still like him?" I asked. Riker nodded with a sad look on his face. I hugged him tightly.

"You don't need him Riker, he may have been nice, but he doesn't deserve you. You're better than him," I said. Riker nodded. He just gave me a weak smile.

"Do you still believe that you'll never meet anyone?" he asked shyly. I nodded. Over the past few years I had given up love and turned to love and sex from anyone I didn't know. Riker sighed and walked out of the room. He has been wanted me to get better. I turned towards my notebook and began writing again.

_Yes, I know you have no clue what I'm talking about, but my secrets are my secrets. I know you may be confused, but it will all make sense in time. I'm not exactly sure why I tell you this, but you just need to hear my story before you judge me. It's not like you're listening or anything. It's not like you care enough to help, but it helps me to write. I'm not sure what I'm writing about anymore. It seems like gibberish to me, but maybe you'll be able to put it together. Someday. Someone will listen someday. Someone will believe that I'm not useless. I'm not a pity project. I don't need love. I don't want anyone to care. I just need someone to listen. _

_But…. No one listens. So why should I care. _

_~!~!~!~!~_

Ok… so I feel bad. This is a crappy chapter, and I haven't updated this in forever. I have a solid excuse. I was in Europe, and I had no time to write or type anything. I'm also very sorry about all the journal entrees. It will make sense soon. I'm going to do a separate journal entrée thing so you can keep up and it will all be in order in this story!

-Thanks for reading!

~XxX Warbler's Girl XxX


End file.
